


有沒有那麼一朵玫瑰

by praiafrost



Category: Knowing Bros
Genre: AU, F/M, M/M, 單方性轉
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 07:09:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15658272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/praiafrost/pseuds/praiafrost
Summary: 靈感來自五月天-如煙





	有沒有那麼一朵玫瑰

愛瘋/希大性轉 有沒有那麼一朵玫瑰

01  
暑期結束的第一天，A市是一個不大不小的城市，而閔庚勳就讀一所不上不下的高中，和他本人的成績一樣，不偏不倚地卡在中游位置。

一邊默背單詞，國家未來的棟樑雙腳發力踩著油漆斑駁的單車向前，腦子裡塞著開學考的零星重點。

“愛子！”

剪著一頭俐落短髮的少女背著橙色的雙肩包，從右方的岔路急沖而來，閔庚勳見怪不怪地瞥了她一眼，

“早啊，喜延。”

“說了叫我Hani，Hani啊——”

女孩拿食指猛戳一下閔庚勳的額頭，順手梳理挽在耳後的髮絲，“一週不見，甚是想念啊。”

“看了十多年了，還不煩嗎？”

“客套話啊，聽不懂？”

“妳閉嘴吧。”

長及膝蓋的深藍色百摺裙用髮夾別起，修長的腿包裹在雙條白邊的黑色運動褲裡。閔庚勳從來無法理解安喜延的審美。

悶熱的風吹得兩人哇哇直叫，一邊打鬧，一邊駕著單車歪歪扭扭地前進。

離校門愈近，兩人的距離漸漸拉開，最近班主任早戀抓得凶，即使閔庚勳指天發誓他不可能和從小只差沒穿同條褲子的髮小處對象。麻煩還是能避就避。

頂上無毛的訓導主任戴著哨子站在校門口，嚴肅地訓斥儀容不整的學生，閔庚勳作為一個懶字至上的少年，發揮校服最大的效用，正著穿反著穿，就是不會不穿。

花心思找其他衣服簡直無聊透頂。

從頭到腳沒一處符合校規的安喜延早早見縫插針地溜到角落翻牆進校了。

02  
看著操場上密密麻麻的人頭，閔庚勳暗罵一聲，一週一次的晨會搞得學生灰頭土臉、滿面油光的，臺上的主任們乘著樹蔭倒是涼快。

和平時處得不錯的同桌並排站了，閔庚勳頭頂著艷陽，雙手插著褲兜冥想。

“庚勳啊，聽說我們班有轉學生。”

眨了眨被陽光刺得痠疼的眼睛，閔庚勳全無興趣地回道，“是嗎？”

“秀根說的，說是因為事故休學一年才和我們同級。”

“事故？”

“好像是車禍。”同桌壓低聲音說道。

“哦。”

閔庚勳揉著鼻子，很快地結束對話。同桌也習慣他三句放不出個屁的性格，轉頭和其他人八卦。

“手拿出來，吊兒郎當的。” 班主任穿著土黃色的連衣裙站在他身後，黑色的圓框眼睛顯得老氣橫秋。

閔庚勳毫不反抗地照著做，兩手空落落地只好交疊在胸前。

瞇縫著眼睛，夏日獨有的鼓噪蟬鳴震得人精神恍惚，透過揚聲器傳出的聲音嗡嗡一片，閔庚勳伸手捋去後頸上蒸騰的汗水。

這一切讓她的出現彷彿隔著一層朦朧的水霧，不知從何時開始，她就在那裡。

 

03  
閔庚勳不經意地看向隊伍外圍，班主任笑逐顏開的樣子自上學期五班英文平均年級第一後再也沒有過了。

她身旁的女孩上身是普通的白色校服，深藍摺裙的長度堪堪露出纖細足踝，瓷白的肌膚在陽光下如牛奶白皙。理科生的腦子勉強擠出形容。

慢鏡頭的畫面在集會結束後被立刻打破，閔庚勳順著人潮緩緩移動，途中被熟識的朋友攔下聊了幾句近況，回到教室時汗水早已浸濕白襯衫。

 

“剛和老莊在邊上說話的美女是誰啊？”

“你傻啊，不就是轉校生麼。”

“糟了糟了，五班無早戀的良好風氣要被打破。”

“這種級別的早名花有主了，還輪得到你？” 李秀根一手發著英文卷子，冷冷地吐槽。

“那可不一定！” 高得毫無必要的巨人急急打斷。一時間調侃戲謔聲四起，燥熱的教室吵鬧無比。

閔庚勳寫著手裡的卷子，一邊吃著樓下阿婆賣的蛋餅，一如往常的無趣。

鐘響沒多久，老莊領著轉校生走進教室，平時吵嚷不停的班級安靜片刻，又爆發出一陣喧鬧。

“都閉上嘴了。” 班主任用力一拍桌子，“這是以後要和五班一起奮戰高考的同學，金希澈。”

聽完意外普通的自我介紹，金希澈被班主任分到教室靠窗的第一個位置，和閔庚勳隔了整間教室的距離。

這是他們最初的距離。

或許她不是和外表一樣張揚的人。閔庚勳嘴裡塞滿了蛋餅，默默想著。

 

04  
這個想法在三天後立刻煙消雲散，金希澈一改剛進班時沉靜美人的形象，憑著高超的交際手腕和與生俱來的美貌，很快地籠絡五班眾少男少女的心。

此時話題的中心正坐在閔庚勳同桌的桌子上，也就是他的桌子的另一半，手裡拿著金永哲的圓框眼鏡把玩。

白皙的前臂撐著上身，手腕繫著紅色的頭繩，閔庚勳瞥了一眼爽朗笑著的女人，默默地寫卷子

“閔——庚勳，是吧？” 

推了推滑落的眼鏡，男人遲疑地抬頭，和金希澈視線接觸，對方扭著頭，身體前傾，“聽永哲說你很會唱歌，簡直是職業歌手級別。”

模仿庚勳同桌的語調說實話不怎麼像，但這人做得十分有趣，個人魅力戰勝一切。閔庚勳清清喉嚨，

“沒那麼誇張，以前組過樂團。”

“我也喜歡唱歌呢，小時候的夢想是當歌手——” 話音未落，閔庚勳的頭被狠狠地敲了一下，“愛——子——”

安喜延一陣風似地進了教室，一手攬住閔庚勳的肩，大大咧咧地說道。

“我想吃阿姨做的炒飯了。今天跟你一起回家啊！”

金希澈被嚇了一跳，滑下閔庚勳的桌子，正想轉身離開就被安喜延抓住手臂，瞪大眼睛驚訝地問道，“美女姐姐，怎麼沒見過妳啊？”

“姐姐留級了，傻瓜。” 反應極快地回答，金希澈眨了眨眼。

安喜延果斷拋下一臉茫然的閔庚勳，和新奇有趣的人類攀談。

“澈啊，我就在隔壁，等會兒來找妳！” 緊緊握著金希澈的手，Hani一步三回頭地走了，看也沒看閔庚勳一眼。

“她真可愛。” 金希澈笑眯眯地說道。

“是煩人吧。”閔庚勳沒意識到這句話摻了不少不滿，女孩卻像覺察到什麼，抬眼望著他，牽起嘴角。

05  
放學後閔庚勳依言在腳踏車棚等安喜延，踢著路面上的石子，手插褲兜，抬眼看到金希澈從他面前走過，和身旁的女生聊得開心，兩人正朝他走來。

閔庚勳不由直起身，距離近了，才發現她身邊的人是自己的髮小。

“澈啊我先和這個無聊的泥棍子回家，明天再去找你玩。”

“OK. ”金希澈比了手勢，向一臉不自在的閔庚勳揮手道別。

 

回家的路上，安喜延滔滔不絕地說著金希澈的各種事蹟，字裡行間都是對那人的喜愛。閔庚勳默默聽著，一一劃掉之前對金希澈的錯誤猜測。

“希澈沒有腳踏車，車禍好像讓她對車很敏感，想載她回家啊——”

“啊對了！明天邀請希澈到你家寫作業吧！一邊吃阿姨做的頂級炒飯——”

Hani興奮地說著，雙手放開腳踏車，從包裡拿出手機啪啦啪啦地撥出電話，三兩下就結束邀請。

“喂——那是我家！”閔庚勳徒勞地扒拉過Hani的手機，通話老早結束了。

“你敢說你對希澈一點興趣都沒有？老姐妹這是在幫你一把，瞧你那慫樣。”

Hani嗤笑一聲，奪回手機放到車籃裡，閔庚勳一時語塞，沒抓準時機回擊等同於默認了。

“哈哈哈我就知道！”

女孩仰天大笑，得意洋洋地撞了一下閔庚勳的肩膀，不顧他嗷嗷喊痛，逕自加快速度往前騎，張狂笑聲不停，“從我進你們班的第一眼就覺得奇怪，你小子的眼珠子都快長人家身上了！”

“還不快謝謝姐！”

“……你閉嘴！”

06  
托安喜延的福，閔庚勳咬牙切齒地想著，福個大頭鬼。他坐立不安地在椅墊上扭動，想找出一個舒服的姿勢，而造成這一切的罪魁禍首正在廚房一邊偷吃菜，一邊和自己的母親高聲談笑。

金希澈坐在桌子的對面，從書包裡拿出作業，動作自然地像這是他家一樣，閔庚勳從椅子上爬起來，憤憤地想，整個屋子只有他自己無所適從。

“庚勳，怎麼了嗎？”金希澈抬頭對著閔庚勳，大眼睛透過睫毛看著男人，心臟不受控地狂跳幾下，閔庚勳從來都覺得能這麼做的人太犯規了。

“……”

“肚子餓了？”

面對遲遲不答話的男人，金希澈只好站了起來，抓住閔庚勳的手臂把他壓回座位，“不餓的話就等著吧。”

07  
經過連續幾天的炒飯讀書趴，Hani和金希澈成了無話不談的好姐妹，時時表達相見恨晚的惋惜。但閔庚勳對金希澈的認識仍停留在原地，他狠狠瞪了幾眼Hani穿著校服的背影，低頭又塞了一口炒飯。

老姐妹的作用是讓你的心上人在你看得著摸不著的地方，而自己被推得老遠，怎麼也無法往前。

“我去睡了。”閔庚勳潦草地收拾收拾書本，頭也不回地往臥室走。

“哎哎！你作業還沒寫完——”Hani著急地喊了幾聲，只見男人像沒聽見一樣，逕自關上門。

金希澈看著他的背影，草莓味的棒棒糖在嘴裡甜得發膩。

腦中浮現閔庚勳彆彆扭扭遞給她糖的樣子，不善言辭的少年展現的溫柔，讓金希澈產生一種錯覺，彷彿自己是易碎品，而他是收藏家。

“別理那個泥棍子了，什麼事都不說，只會往心裡放，還以為自己是史矛革了，守著那堆破事死死掩著——“

“Hani，要不我明天別來了。“

安喜延一聽，著急地向她跪爬兩步，“那怎麼行！妳必須來啊，妳是我的生命之光，黑暗人生中唯一的蠟燭，沒有妳我該怎麼辦——”

金希澈聽她越說越浮誇，只好雙手一舉表示投降，“得了得了，我來就是。”

08  
“呀！閔庚勳你的運動服怎麼回事？”梳著三七分油頭的體育老師，中氣十足地吼著。

閔庚勳看了一眼已分不出顏色的上衣，斑駁的泥土覆在上面，自己都受不了了。

“報告，我能回教室換一件嗎？”

“讓你們別下課踢足球，不聽吧？”

“得了，快去換。”

閔庚勳懷裡抱著足球，飛速往教室奔去，好險之前在學校放了一件替換的運動衫。

滋拉一聲打開教室半掩的門，陽光自窗戶透入，懸浮的粒子在空氣中飄盪，好些天不曾交談的人趴在桌上，像是睡著了。

閔庚勳不由緊了緊懷裡的足球，小心翼翼地放下，以難以覺察的動作換掉一身髒衣服，正當轉身打算離開時，他忍不住又回頭看了一眼。

金希澈微鬈的黑髮軟軟地落在臉上，白皙纖長的手指輕擱在桌上，一如既往的長裙即踝，每一處都像上帝精心雕琢過的美好。

男人慢慢地坐到她身旁的位置，背倚著牆，猶豫著是否該喊她起來，又不忍打破此刻的靜謐。

或許經過了五分鐘，趴著的人突然渾身顫抖了一下，掩在裙下的腿突地撞上桌子，金希澈從夢中醒覺，疼地抱住雙膝。

“嘶……”躺到椅背上，金希澈仍捂著膝蓋，皺著眉頭抽氣。

閔庚勳一時尷尬不已，躊躇著是否該離開，卻見金希澈仍維持同樣的姿勢，臉色蒼白。

他不由上前，“還痛嗎？”

女孩瞥了他一眼，想吐槽但沒力氣，只好點頭，閔庚勳手足無措地站在一旁，想幫忙卻不敢靠近。

“我很沒用吧？”金希澈突然說道，鬆開捂著膝蓋的手，蓋住眼睛，“只不過撞了一下，就疼得受不了了……”

“只不過多跑一圈操場，就覺得骨頭發痠，冷汗流了一身……”

閔庚勳頓時失去了語言，因為他看見淚水從金希澈的指縫中滲出，皮膚因哭泣而發紅，他只能往前一步，再往前一步，直到能觸碰到對方的距離。

“不要怕。”

掌心覆上金希澈的臉，閔庚勳看著她哭紅的雙眼，“如果痛了，就喊痛，我會在妳身邊。”

金希澈怔怔地看著跪在地上平視她的男孩，耽溺著此刻的溫暖，卻仍張口說道，“……不要承諾你做不到的事。”

“我不會說謊。”

09  
閔庚勳由於體育課回教室換衣服換了二十分鐘，被體育老師勒令管理器材室兩週，他只好帶著卷子去作，每回都被灰塵嗆得咳嗽連連，涕泗縱橫。

但閔庚勳甘之如飴，因在那之後，金希澈和他的距離迅速縮短，連Hani都嫉妒的程度。

“庚勳！”從不和其他人一樣叫他愛子，金希澈嘴裡含着吸管，嘶溜嘶溜地喝著草莓牛奶，往他面前推了推作業，“教我這題。”

“這題我也會！我教妳！”沒眼色的同桌搶過習題，三兩下寫完步驟再到希澈面前邀功。

“我讓庚勳教我解題是情趣，下次再和你玩啊。”金希澈戳了戳金永哲的額頭，轉頭對他微笑，“你再說一遍。”

閔庚勳傻愣愣地看著對方不變的漂亮臉蛋，一個題目解得支支吾吾，亂七八糟的。

金希澈聽完邏輯錯亂的解題，仍笑眯眯地看著他，最後往閔庚勳的臉上親了一下，“這是獎勵。”

“砰——”教室後傳來一聲巨響，門框在巨人奪門而出的同時被撞掉了。

金希澈低頭吸著她的草莓牛奶，自然而然地牽起閔庚勳的手，擱在腿上，也不嫌只剩一隻手做事不利索。

10  
距離高考只剩不到50天，閔庚勳和金希澈在一起也快一年了，告白是希澈先表明，交往也是她先提出。

閔庚勳自認為投入的不比對方少，卻總是慢希澈一步。

所以他想，接吻總輪到他主動了吧，卻遲遲沒有行動。實在是因為悲慘的初吻經驗，讓他對接吻失去興趣。但今次對象是希澈，閔庚勳覺得自己能克服。

“怎麼突然約我出來？”希澈穿著牛仔短褲，初見時及肩的髮已接近腰部，腳上套著拖鞋啪嗒啪嗒地走在閔庚勳旁邊，手裡拿著剛買的蘇打冰棒。

“想你了啊，希笵怎麼樣了？”閔庚勳緊張得手心冒汗，只好問些不相干的事轉移注意力。

“在我媽那，吃好睡好……”希澈一提到貓就滔滔不絕地說著，不時舔幾口冰棒，一邊摟著閔庚勳的手臂晃啊晃。

“希澈，我想……”閔庚勳看著對方因吃了冰格外紅潤的唇，一時忘了言語。滿腦子都是初吻時的悲慘回憶。

金希澈啃完最後一口冰，將木棒擲到身旁的垃圾桶裡，纖長十指與對方緊緊相扣，冰涼的唇貼上男人的，輕輕摩擦，舌頭伸入他的口中，交纏著勾動起閔庚勳的心緒。

這個吻持續不久，金希澈往後仰，率先結束了，“你是不是想說，你要吻我？”

閔庚勳惱羞成怒，氣得語無倫次，“我說我想咬妳！”

“男人，能不能不口是心非了啊？”希澈哈哈大笑，摟住對方的脖子，低頭親了一口，“你還有得學呢。”


End file.
